Meet the janes
by reooo
Summary: when jane and lisbon's daughter fall in love and he want to meet the parents and they go on the christmas holiday...based on the movie 'meet the parents ' .
1. Chapter 1

_**English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes ..reviews are appreciated .**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything .**_

' _hey , why are so nervous ..come on , breath , 1..2 ..see its gonna be fine ' the blond girl smiled taking her boy friend hand in hers ._

_he snorted ' I am sorry ..but it's a big step , I mean what if they don't like me '._

_the girl shook her head ' no way .. I mean , my parents can be difficult and a little crazy but they respect my decisions and if i loved they will love you too ' _

_he sighed in relief , he still had his fears but she made him feel better ..he still couldn't believe that she chose him even after a year of being together ._

_she was so beautiful with those big green eyes and wild sun like curls when he first laid his eyes on her that's when one of his friends put a hand on his shoulder and said ' forget it , she's out of your league '_

_he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't an athletic or rich or popular , he was the smart one who spent most of his life reading books and getting the high grades and a scholarship , but these attributes have never been appreciated by the high school beauties ._

_but he soon discovered that she wasn't just beautiful but was also the smartest girl he had ever seen , she was the college champion in chess but also an expert gambler that had rich folks beg their credit cards for help ._

_he was a senior year student and she was still in her first year so he never really found the chance to make a talk with her being his shy self , but he really wanted to ._

_ one day he was relaxing under a tree reading 'king lear ' when he heard her soft voice and he felt his heart leaping ._

'_so you love shake spear ..not many guys are interested in English literature these days ' she said as she sat down on the grass beside him ._

_he was in shock he wanted to say a thousand thing so he opened his mouth but nothing came out ..of course.. no .1 on what not- to- do -when you talk to your -crush list ..he hated him self right then ..he was being an idiot ._

_the girl smiled blushed ' will you just keep staring at me , whats your name ?' the girl asked and he shook him self inside , his name ..oh ..that 's easy , he chocked the name out ' I am Arthur Thomson ' ._

_the girl grinned ' oh ..Arthur like king Arthur ..well I am Ella Marie Jane ..but you've already known that since you 've been stalking me for weeks '._

_things went on after that they fell completely in love and he knew that she was different , she changed him and showed him that life outside could be as interesting as a book ._

_and now that he had graduated and was offered a job in a big company he was ready for buying her a ring so she would never be able to run away from him but he knew that in order to do that , he needed to meet her family and ask her father's permission but he was so scared when she told him who her father and mother was ._

_but she loved her family so much so he decided that he would get their approval and would make her happy . _

_when he told her he wanted to meet her family she hesitated a little but agreed and told him that the perfect time would be in the christmas holiday so he would spend the holiday with them and before he leave , takes the fathers permission ..simple ..classic ..plan ._

_and now they were standing infront her family big three – story house , they were rich and he really hoped they weren't the self indulgent kind of rich ._

_she knocked the door and who opened was a young high school boy who had dark hair but cheeks like Ella's ._

_ella hugged him immediately and he grinned as they released each other ' we missed you here sister '._

_she smiled and turned around to introduce them ' Arthur this is my younger brother charlie , Charlie this is Arthur ..' and before she got to finish the boy gave her a knowing look ' your boyfriend ..i can see that , welcome Arthur '.he extanded a hand and Arthur shook it smiling ..thats a good beginning he thought ._

_as ella went inside Charlie stopped Arthur and gave him a stern look ' if you hurt her you are gonna bark instead of saying hi for the rest of your life '. he patted Arthur on the shoulder and left him completely stunned ..ok that wasnot so good ._

_he followed the boy through a corridor to the big living room with the big beautiful Christmas tree next to the fireplace ..the whole house was so warm and beautifully decorated ._

_her two parents were busy hugging her tightly , kissing her head and patting her hands that didn't even notice him yet and he took the time to calm down ._

_the mother was the one to notice him first , she had a dark hair with some grey curls , she was petit in jeans and shirt , she approached him with a smile and shook his hand firmly ..that comes from her former job as a cop he thought ._

' _hi Arthur I am Teresa ..ella's mother ' she said and he smiled ..he knew who ella got her eyes from ' nice to meet you mrs jane ._

_there was a moment of awkward silence , ella's father was still standing there studying Arthur which made him really uncomfortable and her mother noticed so she shot the father an angry look and he nodded to her , it was like some kind of silent language between them ._

_so the man's expression suddenly changed into a wide smile and approached him showing a perfect teeth but Arthur wasn't really sure if it was genuine as he shook his hand ' Mr jane ,it's an honor to meet you sir ' ._

_jane's hand lasted longer than needed and Lisbon nudged him in the shoulder mouthed some thing ' stop this ' so he took the message and left the boy's hand ._

' _dinner is ready ' said Lisbon to break the sudden silence and waved for Arthur to follow her who did smiling ._

_ jane started to move too to follow them when ella got in his way ' hey dad ,please be nice to him , dont scare him or something ' she begged and jane gave her his 100 watt smile and patted her shoulder ' I don't know what you are talking about , ella ' ._

_he left her standing there with her brother who gave her a sympathetic look ' I think the fun really starts ' he said before he left too ._

_she closed her eyes and said a little prayer before joining them ._

_**so tell me if you want it to continue ..reviews are very nice .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I tried to work on my writing mistakes and hope it worked .**_

_**Thank you for your reviews and the follows ..reviews are appreciated .**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

_They all ate in silence but their eyes were saying a much ._

_Arthur kept looking at Ella for some kind of assurance that he was on the right track there , and he was really trying to avoid Jane's intense look , he felt like his every move was being watched and analysed and reported to the CIA or something , he knew about her parents profession already but no thing prepared him for this ._

_Lisbon was the one who broke the silence , he had to admit that he preferred the nice mother to her scary father ._

'_so where did you come from , Arthur ..come on tell us about yourself 'said Lisbon and Arthur saw Jane raise an eyebrow at Lisbon , Ella nodded and shot him a smile while her brother didn't seem interested in the conversation at all because he kept staring and checking a small wooden box through the whole dinner ._

_Arthur took a deep breathe 'um ..ok , i am a lonely child , born in L.A , my father died when I was five and my mother ..um ..she was a waitress and she raised me by herself until she got sick ..cancer ..when I was in high school and she passed away , I got a scholarship to the law school in Harvard and my life was quiet involved about studying , classes and some small jobs until I met Ella ..and life became so much more ' he said looking adoringly at Ella who smiled her eyes glassy , the moment was interrupted by a shout ' oh ..yes ..i did it '._

_Charlie jumped from the table holding the now open box and looked at his father ' dad , I opened it an hour before the time ..you owe me ' said the boy really excited but Lisbon wasn't as excited 'Charlie Marie Jane , sit down now and finish your food ..this is inappropriate ' she said annoyed and looked at Jane who had a smirk on his face and completely ignored her words ' you will get the all the tools you want for the lab ..you make me proud son '._

_Lisbon hissed some thing to him and jane smiled and cleared his throat before speaking ' sorry Arthur .. its just a new puzzle ..so you were speaking , seems you were an excellent student '._

_Arthur didn't know how to reply to that ' um..i guess ' he hesitated and Ella came to his rescue ' yes dad he was the first in his class '._

_Jane smiled ' oh ..i see , well . it is nice to meet you Arthur but its late and I think I its bed time we have along day ahead tomorrow ' he said as he got up followed by every one else ._

_Ella took arthur hand when jane called him ' Arthur your room is on the third floor the first on the left '._

_Arthur didn't know what to expect , of course they wouldn't let him sleep in the same room with Ella ._

_jane smiled and patted him on the shoulder ' I am sorry I am not ancient and I know how things go but I am a traditional man so as long as you are both in that house , there is no ..' _

_Teresa hurried and took his hand in hers ' Patrick ..i think they get it , come on lets go ..good night kids '._

_Ella and Arthur were left there standing alone , they watched Jane as Lisbon practically dragged him upstairs ._

_Ella enveloped him into a tight embrace ' omg .. I am sorry ,but you know how dads could be .. I mean 'she hesitated and he closed his arms around her tightly ' its ok , I think he's even starting to like me ' he faked a cheerful tone and knew she would see right through it ._

' _hey , I think he really likes you ..its gonna be fine , just sleep well ..tomorrow is the big dinner before christmas where my parents friends come to spend the night with us '._

_he frowned ' are they cops too ? ' he asked and she giggled a giggle that melt his heart ..he couldn't be more in love ' well yeah ..old cbI and FBI , but believe me they are the coolest cops ever .. you are gonna love them , I promise ..may be uncle uncle cho would teach you some self defence moves '. she said flirty and he groaned _

' _and why do I need them when I have you to protect me ' he said softly and as he leaned at her for a kiss but she quickly stepped away ' no ' she said and he raised an eyebrow so she smiled ' I almost forgot ..we are infront of the entance door and daddy has a camera here '._

'_what ?' asked Arthur completely horrified by the idea of camera watching him asleep ._

_as if she could read his thoughts she shook her head slowly ' there are only cameras at the entrances of the house , my dad have just always been a little paranoid when it comes to security since we were kids , he worries a lot about our safety ' she said and he sighed ' that's understandable I guess , since they were cops ..they must have witnessed so many terrible things '. _

' _yeah ..good night ' she smiled and gave him a pick on his cheek before heading upstairs leaving him touching his cheek smiling like a fool ._

…

_Jane watched Arthur taking along breathe before taking the stairs too on the screen when he felt a hand around his waist , he smiled and turned around to stare at lisbon's green eyes that looked at him accusing ' that's not what we agreed on Jane '._

_he shrugged ' well I havn't done any thing now did I '. , she nodded ' yes and that's the scary part , what are you up to ?' she asked and he ignored her question as he went to bed and opened an arm for her , she rolled her eyes and snuggled into his embrace ' Patrick , I know how attached you are to her but she is a grown up now and she has whole life waiting for her and you can't keep her from the world any more .. I know it must be hard for you but we raised a beautiful smart woman and she is gonna be fine ' she kissed him softly and he nodded smiling ' yes we did ' that made Lisbon eyes close in comfort knowing that they were on the same page ._

' _but as her parents we still have our responsibilities to protect our children until our last day ' he said in his confident stubborn Jane tone and she groaned ' I know but they have to make their own decisions ' ._

_Jane shook his head 'really , she is just a kid ..i mean she is lucky I let her date in college and now she is bringing a boy home beside did you see the boy he is way older than her , he is a graduate and obviously want things that I don't think would be good for her at this stage , she has to be focusing on her future not some boy and really ..he's not a completely honest person '._

_Lisbon snorted ' yeah right , well . jane , shut up ' ._

_he raised an eyebrow ' what ? , woman ' and she pocked him in the chest ' one more word and you're sleeping on the couch '._

_he rubbed his chest hurt ' owch , woman .. I am a little old for that ' and she gave him a warning look so he raised his hands in surrender ._

_ ' the guys are coming tomorrow ..should be fun ' he said as he took her again in his arms and closed his eyes ._

' _yeah , I am sure it will be ' libson laughed before drifting to sleep ._


End file.
